This invention comprises a software learning engine offered online via a network of multimedia nodes. The learning engine can provide an educational experience wherein, interactive lessons are utilized and content is designed in cooperation and partnership with academic institutions. Course content can include building blocks of knowledge and be delivered using multiple vehicles. Degrees are granted entirely through online courses. University functions such as registration, administrative tasks, and purchasing course materials are also accomplished online.
Traditional campus based universities are limited by their physical resources in the number of learners to whom they can market their intellectual property. Classroom and campus constraints dictate a relatively small consumer base embodied as learners.
In addition, fixed schedules, passive learning and an academic school year have limited traditional education models utilizing a physical campus with one teacher and many learners. One limitation of the prevailing model is manifested by it primarily being available only to people during the first stages of their life.
Known methods of offering distance learning have not been able to harness the teaching techniques and material of first tier higher education institutions. Existing methods generally require that a learner become self taught with periodic assessments by the distance learning institution.
There is a need for an educational forum that provides interactive lessons asynchronously such that a learner can participate in a lesson using an on demand schedule and also reap the benefits of an interactive learning environment. A learner should not be bound by geographical constraints. Preferably the educational forum would provide accredited courses and curriculums leading to a degree being granted. Other desirable embodiments can include learning modules directed to a specific need of a customer, for example, a corporation desiring internal education.